Mini Wheat
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Two teenagers meet at the grocery store. Soon after, they are inside the interior of an apartment with only candlelight illumining their faces in a soft glow. A one-shot Sedate-shipping. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**AN:** A one-shot Sedate-shipping (Marik x Serenity).

**Mini-Wheat**

Serenity is at the grocery store. She leans up on her tiptoes just barely touching the box on the top rack shelf. "Almost there… Just about there." She said barely touching the strawberry-flavored Mini-Wheat cereal box.

A tannish hand reaches out to grab the cereal box.

Serenity slowly turns her head to look at the slim built young tannish man that is standing at her left side.

He is wearing a black sleeveless vest-jacket across his muscular shoulders. Underneath his vest-jacket, he is wearing a dark blue shirt and light beige jeans with a gray belt hugging his slender waist. He has three sets of golden accessories. They are a pair of earrings, a pair of armbands and a single necklace resting on his chest. He has a neatly arranged white-blond hair.

The young guy turns towards her with a soft smile on his lips and his dark violet orbs softly gaze down at the young woman in front of him.

The young woman is wearing a primrose garden beanie cap on her head and an upper chest-length orchid poncho over her slender shoulders. Underneath her poncho, she is wearing a knee-length sleeveless white and orange striped dress with a small black belt around her waist. Her footwear is a pair of white floral open-toed sandals. He notices that she has lovely auburn waist-length hair.

"Did you want this?" He asked, offering her the cereal box that he held in his right hand.

"T-Thank you… Um…" Serenity said receiving the box from him. Her cheeks are slowly turning a faint shade of magenta. Slightly, a bashful Serenity tilts her head away from facing him.

"My name is Marik Ishtar." He spoke gently to her, before turning away from her to walk away down the long aisle.

"Um… Wait." Serenity calls out, raising her head up to reveal her rosy-cheeked face. "My name is…"

"Your name is Serenity Wheeler." Marik finished her sentence, looking over his right shoulder to look at her. "I know your older brother, Joey Wheeler." He adds, resuming to walk away from the young beauty.

"He knows my brother." Serenity repeats, frowning as she places her cereal box in her grocery cart upon her bending arm. She pulls out a small piece of paper from her miniature lilac purse to look at the grocery list. "Next up is to buy some Rainbow Trout." She said, turning to walk towards the Seafood Deli.

Marik peeks from the corner of the long rack stalls of grocery products. There is a small smile that appears on his lips. "Who would have ever thought and known that she is this appealing. Joey's kid sister is really quite pretty." He admits with his eyes thoughtfully closed. "I know I should stay away from her. But, there is something about her that leaves me very curious."

"Mm…" Serenity said, sniffing the aroma of fresh fish in the air. "That smells oddly delicious."

A soft chuckle is heard, Serenity turns her head to see Marik at her side, once again. "You really do have an interesting sense of taste, Serenity."

Serenity groans as a faint blush colors her cheeks a shade of dark pink on her cheeks. She lowers her head down in embarrassment. "I… I…"

"I like fish." Marik said, lifting his head up to see someone approaching them. "I'd like to purchase some Salmon." He said, turning to look at the bashful Serenity. "What are you getting?"

"… Rainbow… Rainbow Trout." Serenity meekly answers him with a hint of hesitation in her soft-spoken voice.

"She would like some Rainbow Trout." Marik told the clerk behind the Seafood Deli.

Serenity quietly combs her fingers through her auburn hair. She sidelong glances at the young tomb keeper. As if sensing her stare, Marik turns his soft gaze to look at her. Serenity alters her gaze to the floor avoiding eye contact with him.

Once they each receive their own fish from the Seafood Deli. Serenity walks ahead of Marik in silence. She could hear his footsteps following closely behind her. "Um…" She said, stopping in her footsteps, sensing his body over-towering hers from behind. "Why are you following me, Marik?"

"I'm not following you, Serenity." Marik replies, coolly. "You just happen to be heading to the check-out till. It is the exact same place as to where I'm heading to purchase this Salmon for Odion and Ishizu."

"Oh," Serenity answers in reply as a frown appears on her face. Her soft hazel eyes hint a sense of hurt. "I see."

After purchasing their groceries, Serenity heads east. While, Marik heads in the opposite direction of Serenity's.

Marik turns into the alley; an awaiting Bakura has his arms folded across his chest and a small knowing smirk on his lips. His eyes are closed as he is leaning his backside against the side of a gray brick building. "What were you doing just now, Marik?"

Marik sidelong glances at his comrade as he stops in his tracks. His violet eyes look down at the purchased Salmon in his arms. "I got this fish for you." He said, tossing it to Bakura to catch. Without another conversation shared between them, Marik resumes to continue down the alley into the abyss of darkness of the shadows.

Bakura snickers to himself. "You, Marik, are quite the clever one." He said, following in the same direction of Marik.

Serenity releases a soft sigh to herself as she walks down the sidewalk to her apartment.

Once inside her apartment, Serenity takes out her frying pan from the cupboard and starts frying up her Rainbow Trout. She adds a few sprinkles of spices to flavor up her fish. The aroma starts to smell like seafood in the air causing Serenity's mouth to water and her stomach to growl.

Once the fish is fried and cooked, Serenity sits down at her miniature table. A pen in between her fingers as she writes down on a loose leaf. She brings her pink chopsticks to her lips to lightly chew on her cooked fish. After swallowing her chewed portion of her solo dinner, she gasps as she sees the name she wrote down on the loose leaf.

_Marik Ishtar._

The ceiling lights flicker on and off for a moment.

"Hmm…" Serenity lifts up her head after hearing a knock on her front door. There is a sinking feeling of overwhelming fear, which overflows inside her. The lights flicker off as the energy power is disconnected. "A black-out?" She said, standing up to feel around as she waves her arms around in the air inside the darkness. "Where is that desk?" She asked, bumping her kneecap against something solid. Her fingertips trace over the surface of plain wood. She gasps, feeling another pair of hands on the plain wooden desk. "Who's there?"

"Serenity," The dark and deep voice spoke her name.

The lights flicker on once again to reveal the intruder.

"Marik." Serenity whispers, looking at the young tomb keeper in front of her.

"Forgive me for trespassing." Marik said, combing his fingers through her auburn hair. His soft gaze lingers on her as his violet eyes trail downwards to her nicely curved waist up to meet her hazel eyes with his violet ones. "I just… I just had to make sure that you were all right."

"Marik," Serenity said feeling very speechless as the lights flicker off once again. "Ugh. Where is that candle?"

A flick of a lighter is now their only dimming light.

"You smoke?" Serenity asked in surprise.

"Not really. I just keep this solid red lighter in times of emergencies."

"Such as right now?" Serenity said, finally locating her apple-flavored candle from the desktop. Without being requested, Marik lights the candle with his red lighter. He releases his thumb from the lighter and stuffs the lighter back into his vest-jacket pocket.

The candlelight flickers in a rhythmic dance, illumining their faces in the dim light glow.

As Serenity inhales a breathless breath into her lungs as she stares at him with her hazel eyes. Marik returns the stare with his intense violet eyes. The two are entangled in their silent eye contact.

Marik grabs the candle from Serenity and rests the apple-flavored candle on the desktop. He turns to cup her chin in between his curled fingers and tilts her head upwards. Marik leans his head forward to lightly press his lips over hers. Serenity's hazel eyes widen at this sudden gesture, as she rests her hands on his upper abdomen. Swiftly, Marik leans back breaking apart from her lips. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I don't know what has come over me." He said, prohibiting himself to even steal an innocent glance at her. "I just never felt this way before until now. I really cannot explain how I feel right now."

Serenity doesn't answer him. She cups his face with her palms to tilt his face to meet their eyes once more in the dimness candlelight that illumines their faces in soft glows. "It is okay. I don't mind, Marik. I think we can start over." She said, leaning up on her tiptoes to touch his lips with hers. Their eyes close in silent enjoyment.

Marik slides his hands in a trailing gesture from her hips to her lower backside. He pulls her closer to the warmth of his abdomen. He could feel Serenity remove her hands from his face to wrap her arms around his neck. She tugs him closer to her pressed lips against his.

Marik could feel his heart beginning to melt in this heartfelt embrace they both shared between them. Slowly, Marik begins to lower their bodies to the rugged floor. His broad body hovers over Serenity's fragile frame on the rugged floor. He felt her soft trimmed fingertips trail along his biceps. A part of him is pleased that she is exploring his figure. He releases a soft growl in the depth of his throat as he pulls away from their kiss.

Marik leans back on his folded legs underneath his weight. Serenity leans up to sit in front of him. Her palm on rests on his right cheek, she sees him lightly closes his eyes. "Serenity," He starts, breathlessly, as he reopens his eyes to stare at her. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes… If it is with you, Marik." Serenity reassures allowing Marik to lean forward to press his broad chest against her blossoming chest. He softly guides her down onto the rugged floor once again.

"You are so pretty, Serenity." Marik confesses as he is leaning on his elbow next to her. He lightly brushes some loose strands of her auburn hair from her face. "I think I'm falling in love with your mystic charm."

"Shall we retire to my room?"

"The rugged floor is just fine. There is plenty of room to roll and move around in for our love fest tonight." Marik told Serenity with a sly smirk on his lips. Before, Serenity opens her mouth to speak. Marik's lips are roughly pressing against Serenity's lips in order to silence her of her unnecessary claims to relocate to the privacy of her bedroom. Personally, he preferred a wide-open space compared to a tiny bedroom for their love fest shared between two teenagers.

**Ekosi.**

**AN:** I decided to omit Joey's arrival here. It is just not as amusing as when it is a silent-shipping (Serenity x Seto). It would have just killed the whole Serenity x Marik moment. I did include Bakura. Even though, he was only a suggestion from Kingdom Oathkeeper. Thank you, Kingdom Oathkeeper for your suggestion on adding Bakura.

Please check out Kingdom Oathkeeper's stories. They are really well written. Thank you.

Please be kind and leave a review for Ai-chan.


End file.
